This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is a continuation of the completed and published initial study on CheW binding to histidine kinase CheA from T.maritima with its goal to further refine global conformation of the supramolecular assemblies of CheA/CheW and CheA/CheW/R, wherein R is the chemotaxis receptor.